Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live: Episode List
1 (103)- "Watashi wa Naru! Tenchou ni Na~ru!" ("I'm Naru! I'll Be~come the Shop Manager!") (私はなる！店長にな～る！) Airdate: April 6, 2013 Naru Ayase, Ann Fukuhara, and Ito Suzuno witness seven crossed rainbows. On the first day of school, Naru winds up being seated next to Ito who yells at her when she doesn't call Ito by her preferred name "Cross". While looking for work experience, she sets her eyes on Prism Stone who is recruiting middle school girls to become a shop manager and immediately applies. On her way to the audition, an egg hops out of her bag and hatches into a bird named Lovelin. Naru fails to impress the owner and doesn't realize that she had to perform a Prism Show. With little time to remember the dance choreography, she goes to Prism Space for the first time and changes into her outfit using a Prism Stone Lovelin transforms into. Though she's stumped at first, Naru realizes she could see the dance if she listened to the song properly and performed the mysterious Prism Live. Before attempting a Prism Jump, a girl mysteriously appears performing four consecutive Prism Jumps. From that, Naru is immediately selected as the new manager of Prism Stone. 2 (104)- "Ann ni Omakase! POPPUN SUIITSU!" ("Leave it to Ann! Pop'n Sweets!") (あんにお任せ！ポップンスイーツ！) Airdate: April 13, 2013 Ann Fukuhara and her father Sentarō Fukuhara start a fight when Ann claims she will make sweets instead of senbei for work experience. On the other hand, Naru talks to Ito and is immediately yelled at once again when touching a hanker chief and Prism Stone that she dropped. On Naru's first day at Prism Stone, she is asked to make prototypes for sweets and visits a sweets buffet for ideas. Ann also leaves working at her family's senbei shop to visit the sweets buffet. As Naru picked her cakes, Ann stops her to show her the correct order to eat them and they converse. After Ann reveals she could bake sweets, she immediately leaves and gives Naru with a pouch of cookies. On her way, a 'blue bird of happiness' falls in front of Ann and she brings it home. Learning it was a hungry bird named Poppun, she bakes it a batch of cookies. Her father returns home starting a fight with Ann and scares Poppun out the window. Frustrated, Ann runs away and follows the bird to Prism Stone where she meets Naru having trouble making sweets. After showing her how to bake a cake, Naru offers her to work at Prism Stone. Getting acceptance from the owner, all she has to do is perform a Prism Show. As she performed a Prism Live with the help of Poppun, Ann is immediately selected to handle Prism Stone's Sweets Corner and the mysterious girl who performed a four jump chain, Rinne, returns. Ann is given a Smart Pod Touch which allows her to keep Poppun at her house and Naru takes a photo of her new Sweets Manager. 3 (105)- "Kurosu ga Ito? KUURU ANDO HOTTO" ("Cross is Ito? COOL & HOT") (クロスがいと？ COOL & HOT) Airdate: April 20, 2013 After practicing for Prism Shows, Naru and Ann witness Ito as she walks in their classroom late and immediately leaves out of anger after being called "Ito-san". She goes on the school's roof to lay down. After returning home from school, Ito puts on makeup and prepares to perform a live concert. Upon performing, she breaks her guitar pick and uses a Prism Stone as an alternative. After playing, her father told Ito that she played well, much to her embarrassment. When she walks outside of the building, Ito meets Kōji Mihama who apologizes after running past her. Then Naru comes along to greet her, but Ito ignores Naru in return. She then visits a music shop and begs the owner to sell Gen Suzuno's guitar to her. When walking out of the shop, a purple penguin hatches and clings to Ito. When she flicks it off and walks away, but gives in to it's tears and allows it to follow her. The next morning, Ito is asked by Naru to become a Makeup Manager of Prism Stone as she had saw her with wearing makeup the night before. At first Ito refuses, but after learning she would get paid, Ito accepted and performed a Prism Show to get selected. Just like Naru and Ann, Ito also managed to perform the Prism Live. After naming the purple creature Coolun, Ito confirms that she has no intention of being friends with Ann and Ito. 4 (106)- "Purizumu Sutoon Iisutaa ni Youkoso!" ("Welcome to the Prism Stone Easter!") (プリズムストーン イースターにようこそ！) Airdate: April 27, 2013 Prism Stone is finally open, however, Ito greets their first customers poorly and they are only visited by very few times. After the big announcement of Dear Crown's Easter event, Naru and Ann go to Dear Crown, and they meet Bell Renjōji, Otoha Takanashi and Wakana Morizono. After insulting Naru's store, Ann out of anger tells Wakana that they will put on an Easter event that will beat Dear Crown. While taking a break, she makes Rinne warm milk and teaches her the meaning of Easter and 'happiness'. After DJ.Coo tells them it's out of their budget for Ann to make her new sweets, he advises that they create a Prism Stone Easter for Prism Stone. That night, Naru sees Rinne in the park looking at the rabbits on the moon and immediately disappears leaving her mother's rabbit origami. Naru then gets the idea to make rabbit origami as their invitation and Ann tells her she will be making simple cookies using Easter motifs as designs. After showing her costume design to Meganee Akai, Ito refuses to wear them as it was too 'cute'. When they give out invitations, Bell and the rest accepts and participates as the audience. As Ito was performing the main show, she performs a live concert which leaves Naru no choice but to perform a Prism Show. Rinne interferes once again and performs a four jump chain. Congratulating the success of their Easter event, Ito decides to wear the bunny eared maid costume and they all take a photo to commemorate. 5 (107)- "Watashi no Uta wa Iro♡Toridoriimu" ("My Song is a Multi♡Colored~dream") (私の歌は色♡トリドリーム) Airdate: May 4, 2013 Now that the store has started to take flight, Chisato tells Naru to perform a show with her original song, also known as a My Song. As Ito and Ann have their songs prepared, Naru starts panicking, for she doesn't have a My Song of her own. When she arrives home, she finds Rinne, who reminds her about the song once again, and her parents advise that she should sing a song she likes. Naru is served a plate of her favorite gratin and becomes re-energized. Thinking hard about a song she'd like, Naru remembers a phrase Rinne mentioned reminding her of the Prism's sparkle she saw when listening to a song. As she heard the song from a rooftop, Naru goes to that exact place and meets the writer. After asking him to give her one, the writer immediately declines and leaves. Ito tells Naru that a writer's song is their life and so she immediately goes to the park where she finds and apologizes to him. The writer tells her that his songs would only make people unhappy. Naru believes wrong and tries to find a way to give across what she had felt. She decides to make a picture book to get her feelings across like her mother did to her readers. After telling her version of 'the ugly duckling' to him, the writer introduces himself as Kōji Mihama and decides to write her a song on the condition that she doesn't tell anyone he wrote it. At the last minute, Naru receives the song from Kōji and is able to perform her first Prism Jump with it, making her My Song debut successful. 6 (108)- "Kuuru na Haato ga Biito de Hiito!" ("The Cool Heart Beats with Heat!") (クールなハートがビートでヒート！) Airdate: May 11, 2013 Ann records the theft of her sweets by a mysterious pink kappa; but she leaves afterwards with Naru and Ito for a tour stop at an all-boys school, Kakyouin Academy, using the Prism Trailer. After promoting their store and goods to the girls visiting, Naru searches for Rinne, Ann visits a Research Society to find out about the pink kappa, and Ito runs after Coolun who flew off on its own. Naru falls down when trying to pass through Hiro's parade and he helps her up. She then calls out to Kōji who is watching and the crowd makes way for her under Hiro's order. Naru tells him that she was able to perform a Prism Jump thanks to his song which Hiro reacted to by putting his face close towards hers and tells her she's an interesting one. When Kōji refuses to talk to Hiro, he leaves with his crowd and Ito arrives. Naru introduces the two and Ito realizes that he was the same person who ran past her. When Naru let out the fact that Kōji wrote the song, Ito calls it tepid and Kōji responds by saying that it wasn't written for her. The three meet back at the Prism Trailer finding out it could transform into a stage. Ito claims she will be performing instead of Naru to prove her song is more intense. After performing her song, she proceeds with a Prism Live which leaves an impression on Kōji. After the performance, Ito makes him call her Cross, and Kōji tells her that her song was intense; however Ito does not change her opinion about his song being tepid. At that moment, Rinne arrives with a trophy and a red cape signifying her victory at a beauty pageant. On their way back, Ann teases Ito about her getting fired up during the moment she demanded them to perform instead of Naru. 7 (109)- "Ganko Oyaji ni Suiito Majikku" ("Sweet Magic for a Sour Dad") (がンコ親父にスイートマジック) Airdate: May 18, 2013 Chisato asks the girls to invite their parents over to Prism Stone for formal greetings, deciding that the meeting will coincide with Ann's My Song debut. Naru creates invitations and delivers them to Ann and Ito's parents, but unbeknownst to her, Ann and Ito are not on very good terms with their fathers. Ann has not yet told her father about her job, knowing fully well he would attempt to force her to quit. After Ann's father learns from Naru that Ann is making sweets at Prism Stone, he kicks Ann out of the house. Ann, along with Rinne, stays at Naru's house for the night, where Rinne comes up with a new design for Ann using the dress Ann wore for her very Prism Show. Ann wears the design for her My Song debut, and her father, reminded of Ann's first Prism Show, agrees to let her continue working at Prism Stone. 8 (110)- "Otoko no Shoubu wa Dansu Batoru" ("The Boys' Bout is a Dance Battle") (男の勝負はダンスバトル) Airdate: May 25, 2013 Wakana accuses Ann of stealing her My Song, with Bell explaining that Wakana has been singing that song at Prism Shows for a long time now. Ann says that the song was written by an upperclassman of hers, Kazuki Nishina, and given to her when he graduated. In order to prove her claims, Ann is asked by Coo to bring Kazuki to Prism Stone the next day. Naru, Ann, and Ito meet up with Kazuki, who says that the one to write the song was not him, but Kouji, who had given it to him when Kouji dropped out of Edel Rose. Hiro, Bell, Wakana, and Otoha meet up with the Prism Stone team, with Hiro revealing that Kouji was supposed to debut with him, but "chickened out", according to Wakana. After Hiro begins mocking Kouji, Kazuki challenges him to a dance battle - if Kazuki were to win, the song will belong to Ann. Before the dance battle begins, Kazuki saves a little boy from being hit by a truck, causing him to sprain his ankle. Due to his injury, Hiro wins the dance battle. However, Kouji arrives, saying he gave the song to Kazuki, allowing Ann to continue using the song as her My Song. Note - This is the first episode in any Pretty Rhythm series to have a male character's Prism Show be CG animated. 9 (111)- "Purizumu Raibu wa Hare no Chi Arashi" ("A Prism Live is a Cloudy Storm") (プリズムライブははれのち嵐) Airdate: June 1, 2013 In order to confirm whether or not Rinne can actually do four consecutive Prism Jumps, Bell, Wakana, and Otoha invite Prism Stone to an Edel Rose Prism Show. However, Chisato says Rinne can't go due to some urgent business. As a result, Prism Stone cannot perform at Edel Rose, since all four members aren't there. Ann decides to call Rinne, but learns from Chisato that Rinne has disappeared - as she is already at Edel Rose, as discovered by Naru. Naru and Ann go after Rinne, but can't find her. Ito finds out about the plan concerning Rinne after an impulsive outburst from Otoha, and tells Naru and Ann. Ann and Wakana decide to hold a Prism Show contest in which the loser must quit Prism Shows for good. Fortunately, a rainstorm occurs before the contest begin. The six girls then see Rinne dancing in the rain, singing her My Song. She performs her first solo Prism Live and executes her consecutive jumps, confirming that the four jumps are no magic trick. The Prism Stone girls learn that Bell, Wakana, and Otoha are preparing for the Dreaming Session, an upcoming Prism Show tournament, in which they decide to enter themselves. Note - The Prism Mates cameo as performing Prism Stars from Edel Rose. 10 (112)- "Nazo no Seibutsu Purizumu Sutoon ni Arawaru!" ("An Enigmatic Creature Appears at Prism Stone!") (謎の生物 プリズムストーンに現る！) Airdate: June 8, 2013 A recurring mysterious penguin-like creature has been eating the sweets made by Ann at Prism Stone. 11 (113)- "Goo foo Doriimingu Sesshon!" ("Go for the Dreaming Session!") (Go for ドリーミングセッション！) Airdate: June 15, 2013 Part one of the Dreaming Session - Ito vs. Otoha. 12 (114)- "Habatake! Yuuki no Fezaa" ("Soar! Feathers of Courage") (はばたけ！勇気の羽) Airdate: June 22, 2013 Part two of the Dreaming Session - Ann vs. Wakana. After learning that Prism lives are not meant for scoring, Ann wanted to win by performing 3 jumps in a row. But Naru and the others are worried because attempting to jump 3 in a row is too intense, but Ann shrugs it off. Wakana goes first and sings her My Song: Blowin in the Mind. She manages to do 2 jumps in a row but as she was about to do a 3rd jump, her attempt got interrupted because of Bell's face so Wakana aborts the 3rd jump and goes off stage. Next, its Ann's turn to perform her My Song. Then, however Ann activates her Prism Live and the crowd was impressed to see it and manages to perform 2 jumps in a row. Ann later attempts to do a 3rd jump fails, causing her to fall down. On the final score, Wakana wins and Ann goes back stage crying for her failures and her overconfidence to win so badly. At the end, Ann spots Wakana and finds out that Ann was asking her if she's quitting because she lost, but Wakana told her not to because she doesn't have anyone to show off her skills if she doesn't have a rival, which makes Ann happy that she stays with the Prism Stone and her friends. Note - This episode has recounted as the 6th episode of Pretty Rhythm: All-Star Selection. 13 (115)- "Kokoro wo Tsunagu Niji no Kakehashi" ("The Rainbow Bridge Between Our Hearts") (心をつなぐ虹のかけ橋) Airdate: June 29, 2013 Part three of Dreaming Session - Naru vs. Bell. Bell, Otoha, and Wakana win Dreaming Session. It's the battle between Bell and Naru, so Bell managed to perform 3 prism jumps in a row much to the surprise of Wakana and the others. So Bell doesn't want Naru to perform because she has an evil plan. Later on, It's Naru's turn and goes to the stage and is about to perform her My song. However, the stages and the colors have become Black and Gray, which causes Naru to become scared and cry while her song continues. Kouji saw this and tries to help but Hiro doesn't want him too because he thinks he's better than him. So Kouji sings Naru's song to make her feel better and it succeeded, Naru performs her prism jump and also successfully do 3 jumps like Bell. Unfortunately, Bell wins with 7000+ Karats while Naru only has 0 because the judges said that she passed the time limit so she doesn't have any Karats. So when Naru and Bell are about to shake hands, Bell slaps her hand that she still hates Naru and the Prism Stone, but Naru won't mind because she and her friends will train and work hard to become stronger. 14 (116)- "Rinne no Himitsu" ("Rinne's Secret") (りんねの秘密) Airdate: July 6, 2013 Naru, Ann, and Ito learn of Rinne's true identity as a messenger from the Prism World, as well as Chisato's true identity as the Pair Friend, Momo, who is also the mysterious creature eating the sweets at Prism Stone. Note - Beginning this episode, the opening theme "BOY MEETS GIRL" is replaced by "EZ DO DANCE" while the ending theme "RainBow×RainBow" is replaced by "§ Rainbow" 15 (117)- "Otoha no Meruhen Tii Paatii" ("Otoha's Fairytale Tea Party") (おとはのメルヘンティーパーティー) Airdate: July 13, 2013 Otoha leaves Edel Rose and joins Prism Stone, successfully performing three consecutive Prism Jumps. 16 (118)- "Wakana, Happii Furiidamu! Nya" ("Wakana's Happy Freedom! Meow") (わかな,はっぴーフリーダム！にや) Airdate: July 20, 2013 Wakana successfully performs three consecutive Prism Jumps. 17 (119)- "Kedakaku Tsuyoku Beru wa Saku" ("Bell Blooms, Noble and Strong") (気高く強くベるは咲く) Airdate: July 27, 2013 Bell overworks herself practicing for her Prism Show, during which she gets both frustrated and withdrawn. 18 (120)- "Ore wa Hiro! Zettai Aidoru☆Ai・Enu・Jii" ("I'm Hiro! Absolute Idol☆Love・No・Good") (俺はヒロ！絶対アイドル☆愛・N・G) Airdate: August 3, 2013 Hiro has his Prism Star debut, taking Kouji's song "Pride" as his own, much to Kouji's annoyance. 19 (121)- "Kokoro wo Musubu Ito" ("The String That Links Our Hearts") (心を結ぶいと) Airdate: August 10, 2013 Ito successfully pulls off three consecutive Prism Jumps. 20 (122)- "Kokoro Kasanete Tokimeki Sesshon!" ("Our Hearts Together at the Heart-Pounding Session!") (心重ねてときめきセッション！) Airdate: August 17, 2013 Naru, Ito, and Ann perform at the Heart-Pounding Session. Since it's a free performance, Naru makes the audience sing then Ito and Ann join her to do their Prism Lives. The Chairman of the Prism Show Association, Himuro Hijiri later decides to organise a trio tournament called as the 'Try Grooving Session' after watching Naru, Ann and Ito's performance. 21 (123)- "Midome no Oodishon" ("The Second Audition") (2度目のオーディション) Airdate: August 24, 2013 Otoha wishes to return to Edel Rose. Bell and Wakana are holding auditions in order to find their third member. Otoha auditions, managing to successfully perform a Prism Live with the help of her own pair friend Femini. 22 (124)- "Yakusoku to Supesharu Sando" ("A Promise and Special Sandwich") (約束とスペシャルサンド) Airdate: August 31, 2013 Ito hasn't done her summer homework yet so she doesn't have time to write a new song for the Try Grooving Session. Prism Stone turns to Kouji who accepts to write one. Meanwhile Wakana asks Ann to do a practice match with her but she never shows up. Rinne promised a show to kindergartners so Ann does one. She successfully performs three consecutive Prism Jumps. Wakana finally shows up with an old picture and calls Ann a hypocrite for breaking and not remembering her promise to her. 23 (125)- "Omoide Hakobu Purizumu no Kaze" ("The Prism Wind Carrying Our Memories") (思い出運ぶプリズムの風) Airdate: September 7, 2013 Wakana and Ann reaffirm their friendship after clearing up a misunderstanding that happened during their childhood. Wakana successfully performs a Prism Live with the help of Ethni. 24 (126)- "Hitoribotchi no Joou" ("The Lonely Queen") (ひとりぼっちの女王) Airdate: September 14, 2013 Bell's mother plans for her to perform a Prism Live at a party at Dear Crown. After Bell fails to do a Prism Live, her mother tells Bell that her Prism Show days are over and they will be moving to France in order to focus on her violin, leaving Bell devastated. 25 (127)- "Sayonara, Beru" ("Goodbye, Bell") (さよなら,べる) Airdate: September 21, 2013 With the help of Naru and Rinne, Otoha and Wakana manage to convince Bell not to go to France with her mother. Reaffirming their friendship, Bell, Wakana, and Otoha manage to get to the Try Grooving Session, performing under the new name "Bell Rose". 26 (128)- "Niji wo Yobu Happii Rein" ("The Happy Rain Calls the Rainbow") (虹を呼ぶハッピーレイン) Airdate: September 28, 2013 Bell is now able to perform a Prism Live, thanks to Seshini. It is time for Naru, Ann and Ito to perform, but Ito starts to get cold feet about the song they are assigned to perform and Kouji is the first to notice. They later confess their love for each other, after which Ito agrees to perform the song along with Naru and Ann as the new Prism Star unit "Happy Rain", winning the Try Grooving Session over Belle Rose. 27 (129)- "Pikokku-sensei Okoru!" ("Peacock-sensei is Angry!") (ピコック先生 怒る！) Airdate: October 5, 2013 Momo dreams of Peacock, who tells her that she must regain the Prism's sparkle and return Rinne to the Prism World as fast as possible. He explains that to do this, the Seven Glimmers must shine as brightly as possible, and the gate to the Prism World will open. Note - Beginning this episode, the opening theme "EZ DO DANCE" is replaced by "CRAZY GONNA CRAZY" while the ending theme "§ Rainbow" is replaced by "I wannabee myself!! ～I want to be myself!～" 28 (130)- "June-sama to Issho ni Purizumu Tooku!" ("Prism Talk with June-sama!") (ジュネ様と一緒にプリズムトーク！) Airdate: October 12, 2013 Happy Rain is going on a talk show with Prism Star, June Amou, who before Rinne and Bell, was the only one who could perform four consecutive Prism Jumps. Kouji's mother Natsuko, who is also the president of Dear Crown, finds out about his relationship with Ito. June announces that in her next Prism Show, she will perform both a Prism Live and five consecutive Prism Jumps. Naru becomes worried that she didn't get June's autograph, much to Ann and Ito's dismay. 29 (131)- "Watashi wa Beru! Tenchou ni Na~ru♪" ("I'm Bell! I'll Be~come the Manager♪") (私はべる！店長にな〜る♪) Airdate: October 19, 2013 With Naru and the other Prism Stone employees preparing to leave for Hokkaido on a school trip, Chisato frets over about how their absence would affect her ability to run the store. Coo himself also states that he is too busy taking care of Prism Shows, which leaves Naru and the others in a pinch. Fortunately, Naru then decides to contact Otoha for assistance. Over at Edel Rose, Otoha receives Naru's call while having tea alongside Bell and Wakana, with the former looking on as Otoha gets the details of the predicament faced by the Prism Stone employees. Soon, Otoha arrives along with Bell and Wakana in tow, which surprises them. Otoha reveals that both of them wanted to tag along, to which Bell assures them that the store will be in their safe hands while claiming that she will multiply their sales by ten times more, a claim which pleases Momo to no end. As Momo fawns over Bell, the latter takes the opportunity to remind Naru of the time when she was chosen over Bell before she could even take the stage, which lowers the latter's confidence. Some time later, Naru and her friends take off for Hokkaido. Bell and the others start to get ready for opening time, with Otoha being instructed to handle the cafe by brewing delicious tea for the customers and Wakana being charged with holding a fortune-telling session. The scene then cuts to Hokkaido, where Ann and Rinne both discuss their plans to go on a food-tasting spree, much to the bemusement of Ito. Meanwhile, Naru wonders how Prism Stone is faring under Bell's watch. Back in Tokyo, the entire store has been modified both externally and internally under Bell's image: the sign outside now displays a large diagram of Bell herself with the words: 'Bell Renjouji Special Select", while the customers are seen enjoying both the tea ceremony and fortune-telling services provided by Otoha and Wakana respectively. Bell then informs the customers that Prism Stone will be holding a Prism Show for the Bell Select Line, telling them to look forward to it. All the following activity has Momo in a giddy trance; however, Coo seems less than enthusiastic about the entire affair. Over at the rooftops, Kouji is seen playing his guitar while singing "Reboot". He then stops and looks at it, recalling the previous day about the similar-looking guitar that he had seen in the musical instruments store. Just then, he receives a new message from Ito that shows Naru, Ann and Rinne standing around a fountain. He then sends a reply telling her to have fun in Hokkaido, which makes her smile. Bell is seen voicing her disapproval of a cat-ear accessory that is being sold. When Coo explains that is part of Naru's Happy Selection, Bell throws it at him, claiming that there is no need for something like that in her store. When she overhears two girls talking about pairing a parka with shorts, she interrupts them, telling them that according to the rules of fashion, the parka must be paired with a skirt to make up a perfectly coordinated outfit. Next, she forcefully instructs a customer to drink tea that she states must be drunk immediately after being brewed for three minutes only, much to Otoha's dismay. This interruptive behavior also manifests itself in Wakana's fortune telling sessions, where she forcefully exclaims that the advice-seeking customer in question must move on her on accord, lest she fail at the end-all while saying it is for their own good. 30 (132)- "Chikai no Kurosuroddo" ("The Crossroad of Vows") (誓いのクロスロード) Airdate: October 26, 2013 Naru and co are currently over at Hokkaido for their school trip, having left the store in the safe hands of Otoha, Bell and Wakana. She monologues about every day is a lot of fun since it was their first trip together. Due to the lack of any schedule for the next day, Naru decides to ask everyone to go to the zoo, with Ann and Rinne mentioning other places as well. Ito however declines, as she has made plans to go and visit her mother and younger brother. Despite this, Naru and Ann ask if they can tag along with Ito. Ai and Rina however decline since they are still going to the zoo tomorrow, nevertheless, their decision leaves Ito a bit flustered. Naru then calls Coo and informs him of their decision as well requesting a recording of a Happy Rain show for Ito's family to enjoy. Just then, Momo comes up and upon discovering that Naru is on the phone, grabs it and tries to ask her to bring back sweets, not bear carvings as souvenirs-only to find out that she has already hung up. The following day, Ito and co take the train in order to go and visit her family. During the journey, Naru realizes that today is actually Halloween, which prompts Ann to wonder about whether Bell Rose have put on Halloween decorations at the Prism Stone store. The scene then cuts back to there, where various Halloween decorations have indeed been put up around the store. Bell, Wakana and Otoha are seen decked out in the all-new Halloween Princess Coord, with Otoha proclaiming that Bell's attire makes her look like a Halloween Prince. Bell proclaims that she doesn't care for cosplay, as the customer's enjoyment take first priority. Wakana remarks that Bell might be secretly enjoying this the most, before Otoha wonders where Coo is at the moment. Ito and the others finally arrive at the train station, where her mother, Tsuru and younger brother, Yuu are waiting for her. She happily embraces her mother, with the latter exclaiming that her daughter has grown up. Ito then introduces her fellow Prism Stone employees to her mother, and both sides exchange pleasantries before heading off to their farmhouse. Upon arriving on site, Naru and the others remark that the following scenery feels like it was lifted out from a postcard. Inside her house, Tsuru serves them drinks while commenting how amazing it was for Happy Rain to have to won a tournament, with Ito replying that it was merely nothing. Tsuru then explains that due to the general lack of Prism Shows in the area, she hasn't been able to watch them perform at all. However, she thinks that they are popular due to Yuu talking about them all the time, to which Naru and Ann exclaim that they still have a long way to go. Then the two of them suddenly hear sheep bleating, to which Tsuru explains that she's rearing some for their wool. 31 (133)- "Mezasu wa Yuusha! Furiidamu!!" ("Aim to Be a Hero! Freedom!!") (目指すは勇者!フリーダム!!) Airdate: November 2, 2013 3 rogue students from Edel Rose take Kazuki's street spot for their own. Kazuki and Hiro decide to settle things through another dance competition. Hiro's past as a poor kid with dancing in parks who got a grant from Edel Rose's chairman is revealed. Kazuki's My Song debuts: purposefully written by Kouji and about freedom and heroes, it reminds Hiro of his dream and as a result he yields the spot without even dancing. After being overwhelmed by Kazuki's Prism Show, Hiro accepts defeat and leaves. The rogue students are later expelled. 32 (134)- "Ai ni Habataku June" ("June, Soaring in Love") (愛に羽ばたくジュネ) Airdate: November 9, 2013 Bell attempts to do five consecutive Prism Jumps at Heartbeat Session, but fails. June and Hijiri's past is revealed. Later, June successfully performs her long-anticipated Prism Show which includes a Prism Live and five consecutive Prism Jumps (with one of them being the legendary Aurora Rising.) 33 (135)- "Toraianguru Deito Nya♡" ("Triangle Date Meow♡") (トライアングル デート にゃ♡) Airdate: November 16, 2013 Ann, Kazuki, and Wakana go to see a movie together. It gets awkward. Meeting her father on the way back, Wakana then learns she is going to move again to Singapore. She asks her parents to come see her last performance with her dear friends Bell and Otoha, but her father though he promised to come, is detained at work. Desperate, Wakana goes to Kazuki and cries on his shoulder, a scene that is witnessed by Ann. 34 (136)- "Happi Naru Nara Te wo Tsunagou" ("Let's Join Hands If We're Happy") (ハピなるならてをつなごう) Airdate: November 23, 2013 Rinne is seen feeding the family cat a dish of milk while greeting it good morning. A dishevelled Naru looks frantically for her belongings, then asks for today's schedule. Her father remarks that she's bursting with energy today, which frenzies her even further. Just then, Rinne perfectly recites all the subjects scheduled for each school day while pointing Naru towards her belongings, which prompts Naru to remark that Rinne has settled comfortably into the Ayase household with ease. On their way to school, Naru tells Rinne about her dream about the Prism World while unknowingly describing how Rinne first came to Earth in perfect detail. Naru then wonders how she could go to the Prism World, deciding to ask Momo later on. Just then, Rina and Ai are seen rushing, which prompts Naru to catch up to them. Rinne then flashbacks towards the time when she witnessed June's performance, where the latter showed Rinne her 'happiness'. Over at Dear Crown, Natsuko informs June that her popularity has skyrocketed thanks to the success of her five consecutive jumps, with requests for more performances flooding in. June however states that she would rather have some time off, which prompts Hijiri to agree, as there will be many upcoming competitions soon. Despite this, Natsuko insists of having at least one concert, which is Dear Crown's children charity show. Hijiri decides to have Naru act as June's replacement after the latter suggests her name to him, since she is capable of putting on a performance children would love. Hijiri also remarks that Naru's inner brillance resembled June's own when they first both met, which puts a wide smile on her face. At the school's science laboratory, Naru is befuddled by a science experiment, and attempts to ask Ann for help; however, she is seen spacing out with a worried expression. When cornered, Ann immediately brushes it off as nothing. Rinne helps finish the experiment on her behalf, which results in a mass of glowing lights that envelops the entire laboratory. Later on, Bell is seen trying to contact a tired-looking Hiro, who is currently in his dressing room. He notices her message, but does not reply due to his turn for a Prism Show coming up. Otoha and Wakana show up to inform Bell that class is starting soon, but as they leave, Bell overhears a few schoolmates talking about her close proximity to June's current level. Wakana remarks how everyone's expectations are starting to grow, but Bell states that she's merely frustrated on not making any progress towards emulating June's feats, to which Wakana states that she's proud of Bell's newfound maturity. As Wakana turns to leave, Bell stops her and asks if there's anything wrong with her at the moment. Wakana quickly declares there's nothing of that sort, although both Bell and Otoha are skeptical of her claim. Back at Prism Stone, Naru and co are doing their homework, with the former attempting to ask Rinne for assistance, only for the latter to insist that she ought to be responsible for her own homework, which causes Ito to laugh. Just then, Coo enters along with Natsuko, much to the group's surprise. Seeing her, Ito becomes a bit discomforted. Natsuko informs them about Dear Crown's upcoming children charity event, and seeks to have Naru as its main star, which surprises her. Rinne then tells Naru that she wants to see her show. 35 (137)- "Shaffuru Duo de Dame da Korya!" ("These Shuffle Duos ain't Working!") (シャッフルデュオでダメだこりゃ！) Airdate: November 30, 2013 Happy Rain and Bell Rose decide to shuffle into three duos for the upcoming duo-only competition, the Winter White Session. However, they seem to be running into some problems... 36 (138)- "Otomari Kai de Futari wa Mecha UMA!?" ("The Two Get Along Awesome at the Sleepover?!") (お泊り会でふたりはめちゃウマ！？) Airdate: December 7, 2013 Ann and Wakana have sleepovers in order to get to know each other better. Wakana's mother finally tells her husband off after his nonchalant attitude toward Wakana's Prism Show and refusal to deny the job offer and cancel the move. Consequently, Wakana can stay to perform in the Winter White Session. 37 (139)- "Kanashimi no Rakkii Sutaa" ("The Sad Lucky Star") (哀しみのラッキースター) Airdate: December 14, 2013 It is revealed that Kouji's father was the man killed in the accident during which Ito's father was driving. After hearing the truth from Kouji's mother and her refusal to accept their relationship, Ito is devastated. Otoha writes the lyrics to her and Ito's song, which give Ito some strength. After Ito and Otoha perform at Prism Stone, Ito breaks up with Kouji. After Rinne consoles Ito about what happened, she breaks into tears, while Kouji is in turmoil following their breakup. 38 (140)- "Seiya ni HAPPII BERU ga Naru" ("The Happy Bell on Christmas Eve") (聖夜にハッピーベルがなる) Airdate: December 21, 2013 Bell and her mother mend their relationship, because after the sleepover at Naru's she realized there is more than one way to show love. 39 (141)- "Yukemuri! Nijiiro Kappa Densetsu" ("Steamy! Legend of the Rainbow Kappa") (湯けむり！虹色カッパ伝説) Airdate: December 28, 2013 Peacock-sensei instructs Chisato to bring Prism Stone and Bell Rose to a hot spring in the mountains. Rinne is announced to be June's partner in the upcoming Winter White Session much to everyone's surprise, and she performs her "My Song", completing five consecutive jumps. 40 (142)- "Daburu Kokuhaku? Sukidesu Senpai!" ("Double Confession? I Love You, Senpai!") (W告白？好きです先輩！) Airdate: January 11, 2014 The Winter White Session has begun! Wakana decides to confess to Kazuki before her and Ann's duo show, pulling along Ann to witness. Ann finally recognizes her feelings for Kazuki and stops Wakana from confessing. Wakana already knew Ann's feelings, creating the whole ruse in order to make Ann be honest with her. They decide to confess together but, after seeing a pretty girl with Kazuki, conclude he has a girlfriend. This whole event mends the rift in their friendship, and they pull off a spectacular duo show. Note - Beginning this episode, the opening theme "CRAZY GONNA CRAZY" is replaced by "Butterfly Effect" while the ending theme "I wannabee myself!! ～I want to be myself!～" is replaced by "Happy StarRestaurant" 41 (143)- "Hoshi ga Tsunagu Kizuna" ("Bonds Connecting The Stars") (星がつなぐ絆) Airdate: January 18, 2014 Ito and Kouji (and Otoha) finally learn the truth behind Lucky Star and the accident which damaged their families. Ito and Otoha perform their duo show and complete four consecutive jumps. 42 (144)- "Naru pinchi! Kieta Raburin" ("Naru's Pinch! Lovelin's Disappearance") (なるピンチ消えたラブリン) Airdate: January 25, 2014 Before their show begins, Naru and Bell go to visit Rinne again. Although Rinne opens the door, much to Naru's elation, she says "Goodbye", breaking Naru's heart. Believing that Rinne hates her and left her because her Prism Show sucked, Naru's heart loses its radiance, and Lovelin vanishes. It is only when Naru regains her confidence while performing with Bell on stage does Lovelin reappear, having upgraded to the third evolution of the Seventh Coord, Platinum Style. This sudden transition shocks June. 43 (145)- "Tenshi no Ketsui" ("The Angel's Determination") (天使の決意) Airdate: February 1, 2014 Rinne and Juné perform their duo song and complete six consecutive jumps. Rinne and Juné have a confrontation in space, and they part after the show. Following her performance, Rinne returns to Prism Stone, but collapses due to exhaustion. 44 (146)- "Niji no Kyuuseisha wa Kimi Ja!" ("You Are the Saviors of the Rainbow!") (虹の救世主は君ジャ!) Airdate: February 8, 2014 The truth behind Rinne and Juné's connection is finally revealed, as is the reason behind Rinne's memory loss and the threat to the Prism's Sparkle. 45 (147)- "Bara no Kakumei" ("The Rose Revolution") (バラの革命) Airdate: February 15, 2014 Hiro finds his freedom and reconciles with Kouji and Kazuki. Supervisor Norizuki is told off by several people, but only of whom actually affects him severely. The members of Happy Rain and Juné are declared eligible to compete in the Over the Rainbow Session. 46 (148)- "Kaimaku! Ōbā za Reinbō Sesshon" ("Opening! Over the Rainbow Session") (開幕!オーバーザレインボーセッション) Airdate: February 22, 2014 Otoha starts to get nervous for the Over the Rainbow Session. She decides to give her best to pull off her nervousness and the other's nervousness too. She succeeds in performing 5 consecutive jumps. Ann's grandmother visit her and reveals some secrets about her father. She also succeeds in pulling off 5 consecutive jumps. 47 (149)- "Ai ni Kagayaku Lucky Star" ("Shining Lucky Star of Love") (愛に輝く幸せの星) Airdate: March 1, 2014 Ito's mother and brother visits her at the venue. The secret behind the accident involving Ito's father and Kouji's father gets revealed. Realising the error of her ways, Natsuko accepts Ito's and Kouji's relationship. Soon, it was Ito's turn to perform and she successfully pulls off six consecutive jumps. Kouji's mother thanks Ito for bringing back Kouji's smile. 48 (150)- "Watashi Rashiku, Ningen Rashiku" ("Like Me, Like A Human") (私らしく, 人間らしく) Airdate: March 8, 2014 Wakana's father come to support her, wearing an unusual outfit. It was seen in the anime why her father really is obsessed in working. She tries to pull off seven jumps but fails. She tells Ann that it was a payback from last time, Dreaming Session. Bell pulls off a seven consecutive jump chain. She thanks Hiro in the end. Hiro says his "Goodbye" to Bell without her hearing it. 49 (151)- "Inochi Moetsukiru Made..." ("Until This Life Burns Out") (命燃え尽きるまで...) Airdate: March 15, 2014 Picking up from where the last episode left off, Bell successfully pulls off 7 jumps, the president of the Prism Show association watches from above. His secretary informs him that the number of prism shows are declining. Up next in the competition is June and a little green penguin (whom is looking for her) rushes off to the scene. Meanwhile, backstage, everyone congratulates Bell on her successful performance, Bell tells the others that with June, she may endanger the Prism Sparkle. Naru and Rinne are outside of June's room, Rinne asks her to be careful when she does her Prism Live and she must return to the Prism World, June replies that she must stay because she loves Hijiri. More of June's past is revealed as she prepares for her final performance and during her final performance, we learn that June only came to Earth because of Hijiri and because she tore off her own wings, the Prism World collapsed and it is the reason why Rinne fell to Earth. On her 7th jump, she collapses from exhaustion, Hijiri rushes to her side, carrying her off of the stage, her score? 7560 karats, lower than the other competitors. Hijiri tries to get her to wake up, as he tries, the Prism Sparkle disappears, transforming our girls back into their civilian clothes, it looks like it may be the end of Prism Shows. 50 (152)- "Kirameki wa Anata no Soba ni" ("The Sparkle Is Right Next To You") (煌めきはあなたのそばに) Airdate: March 22, 2014 Naru is getting ready to enter the Prism Stone wardrobe, but it is not working. Suddenly, Bell, Ito, Wakanna, Otoha and Ann rush to her asking where Rinne is. Naru tells the worried five that Rinne along with Lovelyn and Starn have disappeared because the Prism Sparkle has disappeared as well. The chairman makes an announcement that due to the Prism System being down, the rest of the competition would be possibly postponed and only be scored on the best performances so far. Naru does not want to give up on saving the Prism Sparkle, and she resolves to perform a Prism Show, saying that the Prism's Sparkle is with them. Momo agrees with Naru, and she quickly creates a whole new outfit for Naru to wear. As Naru goes on stage, she stumbles, since the rink is no longer suitable to dance and skate on. Even as she dances and sings, Naru repeatedly slips up and falls, but she keeps picking herself back up and continuing her performance. Seeing her giving her best with the circumstances, everyone cheers her on, from Prism Stone and co. to the audience members. Naru realizes that the Prism's Sparkle has not gone anywhere, that Rinne was right, and that Rinne is watching and is not too far away. The realization triggers Naru's Prism Live, and she skates around and jumps, sprouting large, pink angelic wings. She flies upward and summons a gilded bow, and then she shoots arrows towards the seven mysterious statues which had lost their light after June's seventh Prism Jump. As she shoots the arrows, Naru calls out each of the seven Prism Stone types: Lovely, Ethnic, Pop, Feminine, Cool, Sexy and Star; and the statues regain their shine. With all seven statues lit up and the Seven Sparkles gathered, a ring of rainbow-colored lights forms between the statues, and then many radiant rainbow sparkles burst upward and fly in every direction as Naru calls out the name of the Prism Jump: Happy Naru Arrow Infinity. As the sparkles fly everywhere, the Prism Show system becomes operational again, with Meganee saying her standard greeting when the door to the Prism Space opens. Elsewhere, June wakes up in the ambulance, with Hijiri calling her name. With only one jump performed, Naru receives a score of 2540 karats, making Bell the winner and the new Prism Queen! Meanwhile, Kō Norizuki is informed that Prism Show systems all over are working again. He says to himself that Naru is the true winner of the tournament. The seven Pair Friends suddenly reappear, and Momo calls Naru to quickly hurry. The Pair Friends come together to become Peacock, who he tells them to go outside to the roof of the building. They rush to the roof, where Peacock tells the "seven" to perform a Prism Live. They begin to panic, since Rinne is gone, but then June appears, saying that Rinne is within her and thus she will take her place. Elsewhere, Hijiri is searching for June, for she suddenly disappeared from the ambulance. Peacock then splits back into the seven Pair Friends, who fly toward their partners and become the Platinum Style Seventh Coord dresses. They all do a special seven-person Prism Live, which causes the seven mysterious statues to appear and surround the rooftop stage. At last, Rinne appears out of June, wearing a beautiful new dress. She sings and dances to her song Gift with a brand new choreography reminiscent of some other Prism Shows performed and timed perfectly with the song. A rainbow soon appears, and the Seventh Coord/Pair Friends reform Peacock, who tells Rinne that they must depart. June tells Rinne to claim her body, but suddenly the Prism Goddess calls out to her. The goddess offers to allow June to stay in Naru's world as a human, but June will no longer be able to do Prism Shows nor will she have any memories of the time before Rinne's return to the Prism World. June accepts the offer. As Rinne gets ready to finally leave, Naru cries and says that Rinne doesn't have to go, that she could stay. Bell reminds Naru that Rinne needs to propagate the Prism's Sparkle in other worlds, too. Rinne puts her hand on Naru's heart and begins to sing her song, with the lyrics hinting that even if Rinne forgets Naru, her heart will still remember. She then departs on the rainbow, sprouting gilded rainbow wings. As she skates away, everyone gives their tearful farewells and thank-yous to Rinne. Naru declares that she won't say goodbye nor forget Rinne, for she believes that she will see Rinne again someday. Naru makes seven promises that she'll keep so that she'll reunite with Rinne one day. Rinne tears up as she crosses the gate to the Prism World, and says "Departure! Luna Rainbow Heaven!" And there ends the tale of Naru, Ann, Ito, Bell, Otoha, Wakana, June and.... Rinne. Session Completed! 51 (153)- "Gifuto" ("Gift") (ギフト) Airdate: March 29, 2014 After the events of the Over the Rainbow Session, things go back to the way they used to be before the gang became Prism Stars, making their dreams come true. Momo has returned to the Prism World as well as Peacock. He gives full care to Momo to look after the Pair Friends and send them back to Earth as soon as possible. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Kouji receives Lucky Star guitar from the Lucky Star old producer. At Hiro's concert, he announces that he is forming a unit with Kouji and Kazuki, as they perform their first song, "athletic core" . Hijiri and DJ Coo watch from above as the boys put on a fantastic first performance together as a unit and he thanks DJ Coo for always being there and helping to save the Prism Sparkle. Meanwhile, Jin swears revenge upon Prism Stone as he shouts that Edel Rose is superior above all. The following week, June sits on a bench, just thinking, when Hijiri appears, she's very happy to be on Earth because now she can spend more time with Hijiri, that afternoon, Naru sees Hiro sitting at the park, she talks to him. He tells her that he was rejected, and she tells him that he was a wonderful performer. He kids around with Naru like a big brother. This makes Naru and Hiro look together, as a couple, well, almost. At the Happy Rain♪ graduation live, the girls put on an excellent performance, singing Downpour HAPPY!. Ito's dad and Ito's mother got married and they got to stay in Omotesandō after all and started a local rock band in town, with the whole family, and Kouji. Ann and Wakana confessed their love to Kazuki. This causes Kazuki to burn up and so he responds with his usual phrase: "BURNING!!!". Wakana and Futaba decide to visit Tadashi in Singapore. Otoha still apologized on various occasions (even if she didn't do anything wrong). Bell's underclassmen start to see her differently like Otoha does. And finally, Naru becomes the figurehead of Dear Crown. A few weeks later, rainbows like on the first day Naru met Rinne, appear, she can hear Rinne singing gift from miles away and shouts "Rinne-chan! Thanks for everything!". Back in the Prism World, Rinne is seen skating down a rainbow, Starn appears before her, as Rinne says "Happy naru", which confuses little Starn. Rinne tells her that even though she doesn't remember where she heard it, it's a wonderful phrase. At the end of the episode, a statement appears in the background: Rinne will come ... next to you. Category:Pretty Rhythm Page